2036 US Presidential election (Defeat Hillary 2016)
The 2036 US Presidential election is scheduled on November 3rd 2036. This contest is between the incumbent Democratic President Joseph P. Kennedy and the Republican candidate Bobby Jindal. Democratic Presidential Primaries: ''' '''Candidates: *Joseph Patrick Kennedy III, President of the United States since 2033 (Nominee) Incumbent President Joseph P. Kennedy announces he will run for re-election. He meets no real opposition during the primaries and wins the Democratic nomination. The Democratic National Convention is held in Phoenix, Arizona. Results: *Joseph P. Kennedy III - 4025 delegates, 51 states + D.C., 99, 6 % of the popular vote Republican Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Bobby Jindal, U.S. Senator from Louisiana since 2021, Governor of Louisiana from 2007 to 2015 (Nominee) *Ben Quayle, U.S. Representative from Arizona from 2011 to 2013, son of Dan Quayle *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin from 2011 to 2019 *Rand Paul, U.S. Senator from Kentucky since 2011 Four years after his loss to Paul Ryan in the 2032 primaries in second position, Bobby Jindal makes another bid for President. He's seen as the favorite GOP candidate in the primaries. The fact that he's an Indian-American helps him to win the favor of the Asian-Americans. His main challengers are Ben Quayle, former Representative from Arizona and son of former Vice-President Dan Quayle, Scott Walker, former Governor of Wisconsin and Rand Paul, Senator from Kentucky. There is 2300 delegates to be chosen. To win the Republican Presidential nomination, a candidate must win 1150 delegates. During the primaries, Bobby Jindal puts foward his good handling of the Hurricane Gustav in Louisiana in 2008. He says this handling is the kind of thing to do against any threat against America. Ben Quayle puts foward the record of the George H. W. Bush's administration's (which his father Dan belonged to as Vice-President of the United States from 1989 to 1993) record to attract more votes. Jindal eventually wins the Republican Presidential nomination in early March. He selects Michael Powell, former chairman of the Federal Communications Commission and son of former Secretary of State Colin Powell, as his running mate. This choice allows Jindal to attract more African-American voters. The Republican National Convention is set in Charlotte, North Carolina. Results: Bobby Jindal - 1959 delegates, 45 states + D.C., 59 % of the popular vote Ben Quayle - 267 delegates, 5 states, 25 % of the popular vote Scott Walker - 45 delegates, 1 state, 10 % of the popular vote Rand Paul - 38 delegates, 0 state, 6 % of the popular vote Campaign: Kennedy and Jindal are campaining across the country during six mounths. During the debates, President Kennedy makes remember all the political promises in 2032 and he accomplished during his presidency. The election is scheduled on November 3rd 2036. President Kennedy is re-elected with 314 great electors, 25 states and 51 % of the popular vote against 224 great electors, 26 states and 47, 6 % of the popular vote for Jindal. Kennedy's second presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2037. Category:Defeat Hillary 2016